


麻烦远去或尚未到来的日子

by lisbon



Category: Good Omens
Genre: CAC无差, M/M, 一次真的约会呢, 要去真的沙滩, 还要打啵啵
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Summary: 一次真正的约会罢了





	麻烦远去或尚未到来的日子

首先，亚兹拉斐尔用了三天时间钦点他的书籍（们），虽然他很清楚这多半是白费功夫，因为世界的秩序已经恢复，没有经历过糟糕火灾的他的书店不会有任何问题，甚至那一杯长毛的可可还放在书桌左下角、一块边缘掉漆但计时精准的怀表旁边。  
亚兹拉斐尔倒掉了那杯可可，有绿色的霉黏在了杯壁上，形成了一个不规则的圆形，亚兹拉斐尔眨眨眼，杯子便彻底干净了。他迟缓的转身，看向一如既往空空的书店，以及确信短时间内没有演技拙劣（划掉）不优秀的天使们会推门撞响门铃，也不会再有猎巫团的任何人偷偷或大胆闯进，他将杯子放在水槽旁边，发现他确实没什么能为他书店做的事了。难得的假期。真正放假但不清楚这种情况何时会突然结束，所以反而会让每一刻都提心吊胆，大多数人类都是如此，但好在亚兹拉斐尔是个天使，所以他想到的只有，他现在能出门去吃配莳萝酱的腌渍鲑鱼片，或者是可丽饼，毕竟现在不是非常时期了。亚兹拉斐尔对自己的想法很满意。他想起他说过要和克鲁利野餐，就在他把装满最神圣圣水的9.99英镑保温杯递给对方的那天。

克鲁利的植物们都还在。  
都还在瑟瑟发抖，胆战心惊的活着。  
克鲁利不再使用市面上最便宜的喷水壶，他刻意回避了原因，然后去市场买了价位中等偏上的金属铜色的喷水壶，然后听店主说这是最时髦的，北欧风。  
呕。克鲁利随意冲着半空喷了两下，这时候有人撞到了他的肩膀，他挑着眉看过去，隔着眼镜他的眼神和眼球都不能被看清，他看到那个冒犯者抱着一盆仙人掌。  
“抱歉先生。”冒犯者语气匆忙，敷衍模糊的咬字让人有些质疑其真诚度。  
克鲁利没有回答，他重新转身，一只手拿着喷水壶，另一只手去付钱，顺便让仙人掌的刺长长了几毫米，就像午休时间占用伦敦每一部移动电话那样，这会有很严重的后果的。  
克鲁利拎着包装袋离开市场，他的老宾利车就停在街道对面、压在非机动车道上，有交警的摩托车停在附近，但交警本人站在宾利车后方的后方的后方的福特车旁边，克鲁利向着他的车挥手，车门便立刻打开，他坐进去到行驶离开的时间比交警的罚单簿燃烧时常要短得多。克鲁利依然无视交通规则，但没有监控探头能抓到他，他无所顾忌的让一个骑自行车的学生摔倒，在绿灯还有三秒的时候轰踩油门，让老太太惊呆在斑马线上。  
宾利车选择在一间日料店门口停下，克鲁利自言自语说噢确实是吃饭的时候，他走进去，老远就看到了亚兹拉斐尔坐在老位置上，双手合十看着主厨端上来腌渍鲑鱼片和红的黄的绿的寿司，他径直走到亚兹拉斐尔旁边的椅子上。他已经不需要再像几千年前那样，与亚兹拉斐尔坐在同一家餐厅不同的位置，然后语调高昂的点菜好听到身后传来一句惊讶的：噢！克鲁利！

但亚兹拉斐尔还是：“噢！克鲁利！”  
向来如此。  
“我本来还打算联系你。”亚兹拉斐尔把面前的餐点向旁边推了推。  
“难道是天堂准备了婴儿吗？”克鲁利让侍者上清酒，他看到亚兹拉斐尔先困惑的微蹙眉头，然后绝对是要认真说教天堂不会准备婴儿或者是毁灭世界者一类什么的张开嘴巴，克鲁利立刻接着说：“就说你有什么事吧，天使。”  
“好，”亚兹拉斐尔双手相错合十，语气是压抑着激动的那种愉悦，他问：“还记得1601年吗，伦敦环球剧场？”  
克鲁利嫌恶的哦了一声，整个人靠在椅子上，他撇着嘴巴：“没人的剧场，莎士比亚，无聊的舞台剧，以及，葡萄。”  
“我爱哈姆雷特，”亚兹拉斐尔抿起嘴巴，神情整个都柔软下来，他顺便感谢了克鲁利当初那个小小的神迹，或者魔迹。  
克鲁利匆忙制止了亚兹拉斐尔道谢的行为，但他转念一想，现在已经没什么人会给他惩罚了，所以他的阻止动作尴尬的僵在那里，一只手悬在半空，然后落下，他说：“得了吧，天使。”  
“但我知道你更喜欢喜剧，所以我不得不怂恿诱惑你去看仲夏夜之梦。”  
“喜剧？”  
“以芭蕾舞的方式演绎。”亚兹拉斐尔从怀里拿出两张门票，“最好的位置克鲁利！我觉得我们都会很享受的。好，还有一件事，你还记得我给你‘自杀药’的那天吗，1967年，我说我们该野餐。”  
“记得，你的保温杯还在我抽屉里。”  
“所以，我觉得我们可以野餐并看一场表演，你觉得呢？”  
Somebody fuck。克鲁利心里想，他吞咽口水，疑问：“这是一次约会？”  
“约会？嗯，当然也可以这么说，但我一直把这些概括为同行，说约会也不是不可以，或者约会听起来更合适，我们在六千年里时常约会比六千年里时常出行要准确得多...”  
亚兹拉斐尔说了太多的‘约会’，过多了，以至于克鲁利怀疑屁股底下的椅子是从教堂搬来的，地砖也是。  
“顺便去趟海边。”克鲁利显得无所谓，他耸耸肩膀，伸长双腿只让鞋跟着地，“时间还很多。”克鲁利恨椅子和地砖，因为它们让他想到光脚走在沙滩上的感觉，并且让他真的提议去走在沙滩上（是否光脚另议）。  
“这倒也不是不可以，事实上...我觉得这是个好主意！”亚兹拉斐尔在这场谈话中完全没有碰他最爱的鲑鱼片，他忘记了。  
“行吧。”克鲁利接着耸肩。  
“好的，那么我们就要来一场约会了！”  
克鲁利刚拿起清酒杯，里面的酒水洒了一些。

 

他们都不太清楚现在的野餐是什么样，事实上亚兹拉斐尔当初说这句话也不过是为了引申出接下来那句‘或者去丽兹大饭店’。  
也许该到别处找找答案。亚兹拉斐尔这么说。  
在亚兹拉斐尔和克劳利之间，亚兹拉斐尔是先拥有电脑的那一个，1980年的一台286。而克鲁利拥有新款的苹果笔记本，哪怕他如此深爱他的古董宾利车。  
“你得搜索野餐。”克鲁利说。他的电脑，但现在坐在电脑前的是亚兹拉斐尔。  
亚兹拉斐尔以前会用电脑记录和报告情况，你会惊讶老式机器的精准度。  
亚兹拉斐尔用精致修剪过的圆钝的指头敲击键盘，他们盯着屏幕，亚兹拉斐尔念着百科上的注解。  
“宽敞的庭院，考究的桌椅，佣人伺候上菜...”  
“我们还得为此买这么多东西吗？”克鲁利不耐烦的靠在亚兹拉斐尔的椅背上。  
“不是...这是以前，野餐作为皇家活动的时候，让我看看，这里还有图片呢克鲁利，我想我们只需要一张格纹布，一些食物，然后是一棵树和很大的草坪，还得有好天气。”  
亚兹拉斐尔话落，他与克鲁利一同沉默许久。

“或者还是去丽兹饭店？”克鲁利提议。  
“好主意。”亚兹拉斐尔立刻回答。

克鲁利永远不需要等位就有好位置，亚兹拉斐尔也是如此，只是通常克鲁利会准备这些。  
他们在丽兹饭店用餐，其中一个人让侍者倒出的香槟变成更好的，他们碰杯，然后多少吃点东西，亚兹拉斐尔很照顾自己的嘴巴。有一点酱汁溅到了亚兹拉斐尔的衣袖上，克鲁利的食指在酒杯上轻碰，污渍在亚兹拉斐尔发现之前消失了。  
宾利车尽职的停在门口，有一群结队的小孩好奇的围上去，叽叽喳喳说这也许是什么特工组织的头头的座驾。  
“就像王牌特工，也许艾格西一会就来了！”一个女孩说。  
“或者像柯南里的琴酒，我是说坏人更钟爱古典艺术。”一个男孩说。  
他们趴在车窗上向里看去，车内崭新，后座上有一个纸袋，克鲁利买的喷水壶滑出来一些。  
“哎，走吧，只是个悉心照料植物的普通人。”另一个女孩说，所有人慢腾腾的离开宾利车向前走去。  
“或者他在养食人花什么的呢。”有人在队伍里嘟囔。

克鲁利和亚兹拉斐尔已经来过很多次丽兹饭店，但亚兹拉斐尔依然总是殷勤的让克鲁利吃他们公认好吃的餐点。  
“几点？”克鲁利指芭蕾舞剧。  
亚兹拉斐尔很快明白，所以他有些慌张：“差点忘了，现在时间快到了！”  
克鲁利用餐巾擦擦手然后把它扔到餐盘里，亚兹拉斐尔微笑着跟主厨说这次用餐也很愉快。  
宾利车依然无所顾忌的飞速前行，视交通规则为比环保传单更无用的东西。他们必须在十二分钟之内赶到剧院门口，亚兹拉斐尔不止一次尖叫着看在上帝，看在形体化的份上，慢一点克鲁利！  
开场前三分四十五秒克鲁利在剧院门口踩下了刹车，他指指点火器，钥匙转动熄火，亚兹拉斐尔在他打开车门前拦住他，伸长手臂帮他纠正了一下翻起的衣领，然后两个人同时打开车门，亚兹拉斐尔是有些着急的，但他又不想显得失礼，所以在检票员慢吞吞的动作下他交握双手，双脚颇像克鲁利走在教堂里那样，他带着一点微笑，但眉头皱在一起。  
天哪不，到点了。  
售票员将票根递给他们的时候，亚兹拉斐尔明显听到时钟数完了最后一秒，值得庆幸的是他们还被允许走进剧场，不幸的是，即使是刚开场，走进剧场也是不礼貌的行为。亚兹拉斐尔痛苦的捏着票根，身后的克鲁利在墨镜下看着他。  
“走吧，亚兹拉斐尔。”克鲁利搭上亚兹拉斐尔的肩膀，他抬起手，走廊上、不，整片区域所有的灯光有接近一秒钟的闪烁，无人会注意到这点，但克鲁利已经带着亚兹拉斐尔坐到了他们的位置上，身边的观众没有察觉到空荡荡的位置突然有人坐下，他们正忙着在关掉手机前再看一眼。

亚兹拉斐尔在赫米娅痛哭的时候跟着揩拭眼角，克鲁利将装着葡萄的小金属盘推到了他的腿上。  
“噢，克鲁利。”亚兹拉斐尔一方面想要感谢克鲁利，另一方面想让对方看看台上的两对情人多么惹神恋爱，他将葡萄放进嘴里，又拿了一颗送往克鲁利的方向，克鲁利习惯性的拿手去接，但亚兹拉斐尔这次的目标是他的嘴巴。节省了复杂的中间环节。只是可惜克鲁利因此完全丧失了观看表演的兴致，这并不是说亚兹拉斐尔做错事什么的，只是克鲁利得用全部的精力避免自己的舌头或牙齿碰到亚兹拉斐尔的手指。

121分钟后表演结束，天使和恶魔随人群走出大厅。  
“好的，还有最后一件事，我们要去沙滩。”亚兹拉斐尔坐在副驾驶上，他侧着身子，所以余光中看到了那个购物袋，“新的喷水壶，哼？”  
“你有想去的海边吗？”克鲁利在亚兹拉斐尔说喷水壶的当下也说。  
“大体没有，在整个世界都是大海的时候，我觉得我已经走过每一寸了。”亚兹拉斐尔很诚实，他并不愚钝，所以也很快想到这话并不是那么的体贴。“但并不是说我对沙滩没兴趣，克鲁利。”  
克鲁利是有一丁点受伤的，但他很快又想到，海滩也只是随口的提议，他们当然也可以去别的地方，雨林沙漠，市中心的高档餐厅，或者直接去法国吃可丽饼，或者就留在伦敦，去了解亚兹拉斐尔口味的小餐馆。  
“啊！我有想法了克鲁利！”亚兹拉斐尔激动的轻拍克鲁利的肩膀，下一秒他们连人带车出现在了一个无名小岛上，亚兹拉斐尔张开双臂，对这片他刚创造出的土地加以解说：“一点小神迹。”  
“不得不说大战之后你变得...勇敢很多。”克鲁利撇着嘴巴，他已经踢掉了自己的鞋子。像这样的神迹可是要写很多报告的。  
“毕竟走过了地狱的烈火，那还挺有帮助的。”亚兹拉斐尔给了他和克鲁利一人一杯马提尼，三个橄榄的那种。  
“是新的。”克鲁利走在海边，脚趾缝里是被海水打湿的绵绵的细沙。  
“不好意思，什么？”  
“喷水壶，是新的。”克鲁利转身，他已经换上了应景的黑色背心，而亚兹拉斐尔还是传统的纯白正装，鞋子也老老实实的呆在脚上。  
“好吧，好吧。”亚兹拉斐尔看清了克鲁利的眼神，他犹豫的踢掉了鞋子，然后将右手举到头顶再落下来，现在他也换上了应景的衣服，简约款式的白色正装。  
克鲁利缓慢的走在前方，他的脚印在沙滩上只存在片刻，边缘带着白色泡沫的海浪冲刷过后，亚兹拉斐尔的脚印会留在他先前留下脚印的位置上，这只是一种理想化的说法，毕竟没人测量标记他们的脚印是不是重叠，但没必要在此较真，这句话还有很多别的真实的准确的信息，比如亚兹拉斐尔一直跟在克鲁利身后，即使海浪一次又一次抹去克鲁利的足迹。

我爱他。克鲁利被自己的想法吓到了，他猛然停下脚步，像挨了火辣辣的巴掌一样偏过脑袋，他看向无垠的海域，觉得是自然在作祟，面对更强大的力量，高山或海洋，甚至是在丛林中攀上一棵树的顶端后观赏四周，当看到这些令人起鸡皮疙瘩的伟大创造的时候，人会想要高喊或总结什么，恶魔也一样。  
但是，爱他？克鲁利转身，亚兹拉斐尔正用脚趾逗一只螃蟹。保佑他。克鲁利再次看向海岸线，眯着眼睛看着太阳的轮廓，之后他看向前方，继续慢慢的行走，他耸耸肩。确实，确实爱他。

亚兹拉斐尔总在被夹到之前灵敏的保护自己，他突然想冲着克鲁利的背影喊他们可以时常来这里玩玩，但他张开嘴巴又停下，欣慰的叹息，算了，克鲁利总会约他多来这里玩玩，毕竟是克鲁利嘛。

 

他们回到了书店的那个转角，宾利车落下了一点点沙子，克鲁利靠在驾驶门上，看着亚兹拉斐尔优雅的拉开副驾驶的车门，绕过车身走到他面前。多句嘴，之前说当看到那些令人起鸡皮疙瘩的伟大创造时，人和恶魔都会想要高喊或总结什么，补充：天使也一样。  
“非常好的一次约会，克鲁利，我很开心。”  
“我也算挺喜欢的。”克鲁利歪歪脑袋。  
亚兹拉斐尔没有像往常一样转身走进书店，他离书店的门远了一些，离宾利车近了一些，他将双手搭在克鲁利的肩膀上，做了他之前在海边决定做的那件事：在恶魔的额头上留下了圣洁的亲吻。  
“呃、”克鲁利反应也很快，他抓住亚兹拉斐尔的上臂，在天使的右侧脸颊上落下了邪恶的亲吻。  
“哈，我觉得这是个好兆头！”亚兹拉斐尔笑起来，他总是温暖又软绵绵。  
克鲁利不能说好，他可是个恶魔来着，他只能说：“还行！”他钻进了驾驶室离开。

有个男人正巧与亚兹拉斐尔擦肩而过，他和亚兹拉斐尔一同看着宾利车排放废气离开，感慨地说：“这种情况我也遇到过，有了他你会过得更好。”  
亚兹拉斐尔走向他的书店，他羞赧的抿起嘴巴，推开门的瞬间说：“我也觉得。”


End file.
